Make Me
by AlwaysOnMyWayToYou
Summary: Less than stellar student Emma Swan needs this internship badly. Her new boss, Regina Mills has something entirely different in mind than using the girl as her personal assistant though. One thing she is certain of: the stubborn blonde will bend to her wishes. It's just that she hadn't expected to ever be so mesmerized by someone.
1. Day Zero

**I'm still writing the final chapter for Most Eligible Female and am still co-writing Our Darkest Hour together with the talented IrishLuck55. In the meantime I had the following idea…**

 ** _Less than stellar student Emma Swan needs this internship badly. Her new boss, Regina Mills has something entirely different in mind than using the girl as her personal assistant though. One thing she is certain of: the stubborn blonde will bend to her wishes. It's just that she hadn't expected to ever be so mesmerized by someone._**

 **Chapters will be very random in size. Updates should be regular. This story is still in the process of being written so feel free to share your suggestions or of course… give me feedback. I love reviews and those who leave them ;)**

 **May I present to you...**

 **the exposition chapter**

 **of**

 **MAKE ME**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Not even two full months. That's how long it took her to get me there... In that position... barely clothed... blushing under _that woman_ 's pointed gaze.

I tried to remember how I'd gotten there.

The first couple of weeks had been interesting already. She'd look at me as if I was some little kid that knew absolutely nothing of anything I said.  
She'd just snort or roll her eyes at anything I'd say.

It made me want to do the exact same thing whenever she said something...  
But of course I was her employee... And her face was sculpted to look at people like me in disgust. Faces like mine were made to gawk at beauties like her...  
It's just that I obviously couldn't do that. As much as I wanted to.  
And I wanted to, badly.

After a while she just started to ignore me all together.  
She'd interrupt me in the middle of a sentence without even acknowledging my presence... It was offensive really.

One day, that day, she sent me a text that said she needed black coffee on her desk in 5 minutes.

I knew I had to conquer the horrible weather in order to get it but there was no time to waste... So I put on my coat and made a quick run for Starbucks.

I got entirely drenched but got her her damned coffee.

When I went into her office I noticed how she looked like she'd been crying.

I was confused and a part of me was even worried.  
But that made no sense because I had no reason to be worried about her at all. She'd been ignoring me for weeks.  
It hurt me and she shouldn't have had the effect on me that she did.

So I pushed the emotions back.

"One black coffee."

"Thank you, dear." She sighed.

She sounded tired and it somehow… made me linger.

"Is everything okay?" I dared to ask her.

"No..." She shook her head and gave me a wry smile. I could see the water in her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked her next because what else could I have said?

She seemed to hesitate then when she looked at me... It was intense... It was as if she was staring into my soul and considering something huge.

She took a couple of steps towards me. Her eyes traveled down the length of my body. My clothes were drenched still... that horrible weather…  
I was ruining her expensive carpet.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry... I should" I stammered nervously when I noticed.

"Language dear." She chuckled and came to stand in front of me.

"You should take these off." She nodded while holding my gaze and stealing my breath.

I honestly couldn't believe what was happening... This was my boss.  
My gorgeous and extremely scary boss that had been ignoring me for weeks. And frustrating me immensely.

"What do you mean?" I only managed to whisper.

Her breath fell onto my face and rendered me entirely speechless while she pushed the first layer of fabric off of my shoulders and left it laying on the ground.

She kept going... Undressing me while I just stood there. Completely still.  
Until I was wearing nothing but my underwear. And one hell of a blush.

"Miss" I whispered and then bit my lip.

I was mildly embarrassed at how shaky that sounded and blushed.

The small smirk that played onto those gorgeous lips I'd desired to kiss so many times before nearly killed me.

"Emma" she seductively whispered my name onto my cheek.

I couldn't help but smile like a teenager... Completely smitten with my big crush. Which in all fairness... Is exactly how I felt too.

I was so very aware of the state of my nipples pushing hard against the cups of my bra... How they ached to be... tasted.  
My mind absolutely reeled at the thought of her being the one doing that to me. For me.

"Is this real?" I must have breathed out. I honestly didn't plan on saying that out loud but I wasn't really in control of myself at all at the time.

She laughed. Beautifully so.

And I followed. The nerves rushing through me.

"It appears so." She told me huskily.

"Tell me, Miss Swan... How long have you been thinking of this?"

One of those eye brows that both threaten and arouse me arched high.

I shook me head, convinced that I was entirely red since that is how I felt. Flustered endlessly.

"As long as you have, I reckon" but I too could smirk.

"That long hu?" She smiled... this time soft and sweet and hinting that we were both feeling so much of the same.

It had started the moment she let me into her office. Day one. Or zero, really. Because that was before I even started working there.

I didn't even want the job. But it was necessary that I at least showed up for the interview.  
I needed an internship to give my grades that extra boost they needed to... pass, really.  
I know I'd been slacking but the last couple of months it had been so hard to find the right motivation  
to keep working hard for a diploma I didn't even know for sure I wanted.  
Because... Who'd ever hire me anyway?

Apparently Regina Mills would...

Not that the interview had gone so well. Anything but. It had gone horrible.  
I was less than half a minute late and got a scolding that had me irritated before she even asked me for my name.

Then she laughed at my name and asked a bunch of questions she knew, I could see it on her face, I wouldn't even understand let alone know the answer to.

I'd rather skin my own skull than work for that bitch I remember thinking  
and actually thought I was safe because of how painfully horrible the interview was going.

Until she told me I had the job and that by the time she'd be done with me, I'd be the obedient girl I should be.

That kind of gave me pause but my options were slim.  
If I'd refuse to work for her... my studies would be over...  
And as much as I'd been slacking... I really had put too much money and effort into those first two years of college already to stop now.

That left me with only one option... Work for the bitch. My body had been tense ever since that moment. Ever since she'd smirked and uttered those words.

"My every wish, is your command, Miss Swan."

I'd swallowed, furrowed my brows a little nervously, hoping she wouldn't notice -which she did anyway... I could tell by the widening of her smirk- and nodded.

"Yes Miss."

I felt like a little puppy because as much as I wanted to hate her... I couldn't help but admire her beauty and the way she made me shiver.

"Now leave and be here by 7 am on Monday. Not a second late or there _will_ be consequences."

I'd nodded. Scared shitless of whatever consequences she could come up with... determined to never find out.

* * *

 **Sooooo, worth a shot?**


	2. All Of Me

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and of course for the reviews!  
I'm super happy that you guys seem to like this fic so far. ****:D**

 **Fingers crossed it'll last ;)**

 **Let's find out what you think of what I've come up with for the second chapter, shall we?**

 **CHAPTER 2**

But two days after that disastrous interview... By the time Sunday evening had come around...  
I'd laughed at my Friday-self and the way I'd been rendered speechless and almost motionless by a two piece suit lady with pretty eyes and shiny hair...  
 _and sharp teeth._

I was disgusted by how easily she was taming me... and I swore she wouldn't have it that easy. Emma Swan was a stubborn one and I'd show her.

Monday, the next morning... I did exactly that by showing up 2 minutes late.  
I'd wanted to wait for another 15 minutes in the metro station but decided I shouldn't stretch it and went in after 120 seconds of nail biting.

She didn't even spare me a glance. I had no fucking clue where to even go or sit or more importantly... Not sit.  
She had me on edge without even batting an eye and it irritated me extremely.

After 20 minutes I knocked on her door and went in. She kept ignoring me even though I was standing there and she was just sitting there...  
staring at her laptop screen. She actually made me wait another 5 minutes then told me to step outside of her office and wait until she'd call me in.

The moment I did step outside of her office she immediately called me in again, making me feel like a puppet on strings.

Between clenched teeth I managed to offer her a forced smile and greeting.

"Miss Mills, pleasure to meet again. I was wondering what exactly I'm supposed to do."

She'd merely snorted and rolled her eyes and then regarded me with what looked like great amusement.  
And eyes that traveled the length of my entire cheaply clothed body as I awkwardly stood there.  
I felt the nerves taking over again and willed them to stay away. This led me to raise my eye brows nonchalantly.  
Something that didn't go unnoticed as she stood up and gave me a thick folder.

"Copy these." She ordered me

"All of them?" I took it from her and inwardly groaned at how heavy and boring it felt.

She just sighed and waved her hand for me to leave.

I did and I inwardly cursed myself for how unimpressive I must have come across. She seemed bored by me and that had me utterly annoyed.  
She didn't need to like me... But I'd hoped to at least get some reaction out of her by being less than the perfect little intern she was expecting me to be.

Only now I realize... That's never who she expected me to be. Stubborn and hot headed...

She wanted a challenge... She wanted me to challenge her.

So, back to that day I was stripped down to my underwear by those delicate hands of hers.

Her coffee was now cold and abandoned on her desk and her attention was on me and me alone.

Her fingertips had found their way beneath the fabric of my panties. She cupped my backside carefully. Covering my body with goosebumps all over.

"You love my ass, don't you." I daringly challenged her, hoping she'd like that... or hate it... Whichever would get me laid the fastest.  
I remember hearing myself sound so very desperate for more, I was so aware of that but couldn't even bring myself to care.

"It belongs to me, darling."

She then told me sternly and god she meant it... She meant it with her eyes and her raspy voice and those fingertips on my backside inching lower and lower.

My belly quivered...  
Hoping it would be discovered by those soft hands too, soon.

All of me.

Against all of her.

 _All of her_... My mouth watered at the thought and I licked my lips hungrily.

"It does." I nodded obediently and then looked away shyly...

But it had been obvious from the start... She would be the dominant one and I would be her... toy, in a way...  
But boy would I enjoy to be played with. Used for her to never grow tired of because I'd always try my very hardest to keep her satisfied and happy.

"I know it's not in your job description dear, but this... pleasing me... is your true purpose. It would do you well not to forget that."

"What about the paperwork?" I didn't even question her previous statement... That's how far gone I was.

"What about it?"

"Is that just to keep me busy?"

"That's supposed to make you realize how much more you'd love to be doing what you're actually made for."

"Which is" I slowly said... wanting to make sure I fully understood the situation.

"You're not really that slow of a learner, are you dear? To please me of course" she half chuckled-half snapped.

I inhaled deep and long and then recapitulated.

"I was made... to please you?"

"That's exactly what I said."

She told me without ever averting her gaze or even blinking...

I then realized, she seemed to have high expectations of me on the physical department  
and I suddenly got very nervous and uncertain of if I'd even be able to meet her standards

"What if I can't..." I mumbled nervously

"Are you shy?" Her chuckle was soft and in her voice I could detect honest surprise.

Perhaps I'm less tough than she thought I was...

Than I thought I was.

"Of course not... I mean" I stammered

"Then I'll teach you how to do it right."

That's weird right? The weirdest thing of all... her words really comforted me...  
She was going to help me figure out how to please her... and damn that thought got me all hot and bothered where it should have made me terrified and freaked out. But right there, right then ... it made complete sense... She seemed like the sweetest person ever right then.

"Okay." I whispered softly...

"What would please me now, Emma... Is if you'd be a good girl and take off the rest of your clothes... Let me see what's mine."  
She seductively instructed me, not at all leaving room for discussion.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her while bringing my hands to the top of my panties... ready to follow up the Queen's instructions.

" _We_ are not going to do anything." She chuckled darkly.

"But you said" I shook my head warily...

" _You_ are going to strip bare for me." She stated matter of factly.

"Okay." I breathed out. This much I knew already. She'd literally just told me to do that... But then what? She was still fully dressed.  
Making me nervous and feel entirely exposed.

"And then I might ask for you to do a couple of things... answer a few questions... get to know you a little better and you're going to do as I say and answer anything I ask truthfully." She told me in a voice that sounded all business.

My eyes went wide and my heart went wild. I was definitely not cut out for this job.

"What?" I gulped not capable of hiding my surprise at all.

"That's what... _Miss_ to you" she emphasized on the way I was to address her. Clarifying who was in charge once again. As if I could ever really forget.

"I'm sorry ... Miss… I'm sorry... But that sounds... strange... I can't" I knew I was blushing hard. And probably visibly trembling as well...

And oh how she loved that. _That twinkle in her eyes._

"Oh Emma... Beautiful stubborn Emma... You can and you will. Because I say so. You'll do as I say... always... because... you..."

"I am made to please you."

And that's where I dropped all of my defenses. I knew I was her victim now.  
Her willing victim... And I knew that she'd mold me into the obedient girl she wanted me to be.  
I was going to put up a fight at some point... But in that moment I honestly wasn't able to...  
In that moment I knew... I was about to parade naked in front of her and be made to tell her how she'd starred as the star of my fantasies.  
I felt like moaning and crying because the tension I'd felt throughout my entire body since meeting her fell away instantly...  
The moment I realized and accepted this.

"Good girl. Now lose the bra." She smirked and went to sit behind her desk.

And I stood there... doing as she told me.

* * *

 **Next up: A little Q & A ;)**

 **Oh and don't be shy! Share your thoughts :O**


	3. Exposed

**Hey lovelies!**

 **Here's a quick update that I hope you'll like.  
This is the last part of their initiation scene ^^ as I like to call it.**

 **After that... their journey goes on ;)**

 **CHAPTER 3**

I'd taken off my underwear and stood there, in front of her desk.  
My skin must have been flaked from embarrassment because I was painfully aware of the fact I hadn't taken a razor to my intimate bits in quite a while  
and well... She's a woman who's always absolutely impeccable...

Surely she'd judge me.

But if she did, she didn't tell me.

"Turn around" she did say.

I did turn around, until I was standing with my back to her.

"How are you feeling?" She said when I couldn't see her.

"Exposed."

"It's just you and me in here, Emma. Don't worry."

That did kind of soothe my nerves a little. Even though I hadn't even considered that anyone else might see me too. Wait... Was the door even locked?

But still, the fact that she told me not to worry made me feel like I was somehow... safe... as weird as that might sound.

"Now spread your legs a little and bend over."

"With my back to you?" I asked her confused.

"Yes dear" she chuckled… She was clearly amused with how absolutely new I was to all of this. All of what?

I did as she told me. God I felt so awkward. What must I have looked like?  
Standing there naked, my legs spread... bend over... completely exposing myself to my boss... like a cheap slut.

I'm a lot of questionable things but I'd never considered myself a slut.

"So, tell me dear..."

She started and I still couldn't see her.

"How often do you touch yourself while thinking of me?"

She asked and then stopped talking... signaling it was my turn to speak ... But how was I supposed to answer that question?

"I don't know." I softly sighed trying to win myself some time.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes went wide the moment I felt her slap my left butt cheek.

I made some weird noise too.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly told her. "I'm sorry, I'll be honest."

Instead of a short slap she'd given me before, this time the contact she made with my skin was much softer.  
I felt her slowly rubbing the flesh she'd assaulted just moments before.

"Often. Almost every night."

"Okay." Then she let go of me. And I instantly felt the loss, then cursed myself for that.

"Why were you being a little brat last week?"

I clenched my jaw when she said that. I really wanted to spat out that I'm not a brat. I wasn't a brat.

I knew better though... So instead I counted to 5 in my head and took a deep breath.

"I felt frustrated."

"Why is that?" I could feel her eyes on me and really tried to just forget about the fact that she could see everything.

"You acted like I didn't exist. And I felt... hurt"

Up until that moment I didn't even know that I was going to say that. But I did.

"Do you understand now why I had to ignore you?"

"Not really" I didn't so that's what I said.

"It's because you were not showing your appreciating when you were getting my attention."

"I just..."

"You were acting childish for no reason."

"I just..."

"You just what, Emma?" She snapped. But didn't slap me...  
That, for some reason, surprised me. It's not that I wanted her to slap me ... No but... I thought that ... If I was annoying her... she would slap me.  
That's not how it works?

"I just wanted to defy you... Come on... You know the effect you have on people... You're beautiful and intimidating and I just..."

"You wanted to prove something to me, Emma?"

That's when I felt how she was standing right behind me. And how she was pushing her hips into my backside. I gasped loudly...  
Because how obscene must that have looked, right?

I imagined it and to me it looked immensely obscene and hot. Fuck.

"That I'm a tough person."

"You are a tough girl." She said and pushed into me again.

Up until that moment I was holding my hands on my knees but her pushing into me like that made me reach forward so I wouldn't fall.

What happened is... it made me bend over even more... exposing myself further.  
She hummed which sounded like she was pleased and I blushed hard from embarrassment.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

She suddenly asked and I hadn't really expected her to. I actually had to think before I could reply.

"It's"

"What's that dear?"

"It's been a while."

"Define... A while."

She demanded while putting both of her hands on my back and pushing down hard.

I was in an extremely uncomfortable position then.

"A year?" I must not have sounded too convincing.

She scratched my back painfully hard. I was scared she was drawing blood to be honest.

"Two years." But she did manage to get the truth out of me.

"Who with?"

"My ex girlfriend."

"Why did things end between you two?"

I hesitated... I really didn't like thinking about that.

But her nails effectively convinced me to confess.

"It turned out I was just her girlfriend on the side."

I spoke up and tried leaving as much emotion out of my voice as possible.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She then said much softer than I'd expected her to.

"What's gonna happen with me?" I heard myself ask in a small and uncertain voice.

"What do you mean?" She moved away from my body and reached for my arm... The next thing I knew, She was standing in front of me.  
She was frowning and her head was tilted in question.

"I thought... when you came on to me I thought something was going to happen... and then...  
I had to strip and this turned into some kind of power play thing and now I just ... am very confused.  
I thought for a second I thought... maybe you were attracted to me and I know that's just insane but"

"Miss Swan, shut your mouth."

And I did instantly.

"Of course I'm attracted to you. Would I be interested in seeing you without any clothes on if I wasn't?  
I understand that you are confused... But I'll explain everything to you in good time. For now, you can put your clothes back on and go home.  
It's almost 5 anyway… I'll be in contact with you."

She stepped away from me and returned to her desk.

I stood there utterly confused about what just happened...

until I followed her instructions, put on my clothes and quietly made my exit.  
Sensing that if she'd wanted me to say anything else, she would have ordered it... She hadn't so I didn't...

* * *

 **Hope that was okay!**

 **NEXT UP: Rules & Regulations :)**


	4. Understood

**Last quick update for today! :)**

 **Here we go...**

 **CHAPTER 4**

She'd sent me an email.

My stomach had done funny things when I saw it in my inbox.

It read that I was supposed to meet her for lunch at Le Jardin Cosmopolitan.  
Some stuck up French place where I was sure I'd understand absolutely nothing of the menu. She'd love that.

I did meet her there.

She hadn't come in for work that morning. Making me feel absolutely useless because she never gave me instructions on what to do beforehand.

I'd basically been counting tiles and playing 'guess how many seconds have passed'.

After watching me squirm uncomfortably as I tried to decipher the menu, she didn't even give me the chance or time to let me order for myself.  
She ordered some weird ass soup for me and then something that sounded strange but delicious for herself.

I hated the soup. She enjoyed every minute of it.

"You really have no right to do this."

I sighed and put my spoon down.

"Do what, dear?" She placed both of her hands under her chin, tilted her head and regarded me sweetly and with seemingly great interest.

"This... all of this. Not give me any work, invite me to this place only to make me feel like I'm dumb and unsophisticated…  
make me eat something you knew I was going to dislike... not talk to me, make me feel useless."

Her eyes narrowed as she seemed to be thinking long and deep.

Right before she started to speak, she liked her lips. I noticed because my world stood still in that single second.

"That's the exact opposite of what I'm trying to do, Emma"

"It makes no sense."

"I'm in charge, we agree on that, right?"

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes and saw how that made her narrow hers.

"I'm sorry" I immediately apologized which earned me a small smile and a satisfied nod from her side of the table.

"So... I make the rules... I make all of the decisions... and you have to obey... whatever that entails... you only have to do what I tell you to... nothing else."

"But how is that even of any assistance to you? What does it matter if I eat this or not?  
Why should you pay me for sitting around the office all morning doing nothing?"

"You were doing nothing?"

"Well... What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to think of me, of course."

"Um"

"Whenever you're not given any instructions of what to do... that is what you are supposed to do."

"Okay..."

One of her eye brows raised and I quickly corrected my mistake

"Okay, Miss Mills. I'll think of you." I softly added.

and it was weird to hear myself say that. To her. To anyone.

"Of having sex with me." She said without even lowering her voice or anything. I flushed deep red instantly. I could feel it and my mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry?" I bit my lip hard.

"I don't like to repeat myself. Remember that."

"Okay, Miss" I nodded quickly and gulped at what had become of me. So fast. She did this to me.

"There's more." She said next

And I waited because I sensed that she wanted me to

"More rules for you to follow... and if you don't... you'll be punished."

My heart started to beat so incredibly fast. What did she mean? I'd be punished...

She must have seen the horror in my eyes. There's no way she could have missed it but she deliberately chose to ignore it.

"Rule one is that you're always at my service. I can call you, I can instant message you, I can email you... and you'll be there."

I swallowed thickly as she went on.

"Rule number two: you're not allowed to get involved sexually... with anyone."

"What?"

"Oh you'll regret that, dear."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to"

"You can only have an orgasm with my permission."

I bit my tongue hard because she actually said "orgasm" in a restaurant... my god she's being serious... and gorgeous. Damn I'm screwed.

"Rule number three is that you'll obey me ... If you do good... you'll get rewarded. Generously."

I hummed low and just had to avert my eyes then...  
she noticed how my mood shifted from slightly frightened to absolutely terrified... furrowed her brows and then spoke softly to me.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked up at her again and could she that she actually cared.

"I'm just... I'm sorry Miss... What if I can't ... do good... What if I'm not good enough."  
It's unbelievable but in between everything that was going on… _that_ really honestly was what I was concerned about...  
If I'd be able to please her well enough...

But it was... It seemed like my biggest concern imaginable at the time.

"There's no need to be concerned about that, dear. I'm strict but I'm reasonable... I'll guide you... Don't worry. Just do as I say."

I breathed deep and realized that her words really did soothe me.

"Okay Miss" I told her, earning a genuine smile that made my heart flutter.

Why was it so weak? So sudden?

"What I want you to do now, Emma..."

She called me by my name and I felt so proud and privileged because of it.

"And I'm only going to tell you once... You can take your time to follow the instructions I'll give you... but you will do it... Is that understood?"

I nodded shyly and felt myself sink away in her intense gaze.

"Go to the restroom... lock yourself inside of a stall, take off all of your clothes... all of them... underwear and bra as well.  
Fuck yourself and orgasm while thinking of eating me out. When you're done, you're not going to wipe yourself clean…  
You'll redress, dismissing your panties...  
Those you're going to throw in the trash... and then you'll come back here and we'll have dessert."

* * *

 **COMING UP: a very short chapter but not less important. Size doesn't matter darlingz :O Reviews do ;)  
**


	5. I Simply Couldn't

**I've got to admit... This really is an emotional rollercoaster for Emma :O**

 **Such a good girl though ;) Haha**

 **For those of you who are following Most Eligible Female. I'll try to upload the last chapter next week :)  
It should be finished by then and as soon as it is... I'll upload it! So, I hope that's alright. **

**As I hope that this chapter will be alright as well :) Feel free to let me know! I love it when you do :3**

 **CHAPTER 5**

I couldn't decide on if I felt ice cold or scalding hot. Since I sat there frozen into place... but I also very much felt like I was burning up.  
I looked at her face, trying to figure out if she was being serious. I couldn't possibly do all of that, could I?  
It would be so humiliating and degrading for me to go and do… _that_... then…there... while she knew...

After she stated her demands she didn't utter another word.

leaving me alone with my thoughts...  
She didn't seem like she was in a hurry either...  
Not even after 15 minutes of silence…

I still hadn't gotten up to do as I was told... or run away...  
And she _still_ seemed entirely relaxed.

A couple of moments later I decided to get up already… and just see where my feet would lead me.

The exit or the restroom.

She didn't even look up to witness my decision.  
It was as if she seemed completely convinced of me…  
of what she believed she saw when she looked into my eyes.  
I don't know why but that kind of fueled something inside of me.

Without realizing it... I already was on my way.

Seconds later I found myself closing the furthest toilet stall in the restroom.  
My hands were trembling as I was carefully unbuttoning my shirt.  
It left my shoulders and I hung it up on the little hook that's supposed to serve as a purse holder. Not today.

Next up were my pants.  
The noise of my zipper sent a shiver down my spine and I heard how very loud I was breathing in anticipation of what I was about to do.

God... what the hell was I about to do?

When I undid my bra... I realized how turned on my body was.  
How she'd managed to arouse me. Touch me without actually doing so.  
How well she somehow seemed to know me.  
I knew I was cold then... and I was yet to take off my underwear. But the chill was superficial whereas the fire burned wild inside of me.  
My shaky fingers hooked into the sides of wannabe lace and without pausing or thinking it over I bunched them into a little ball  
and threw them into the trash can next to the toilet.

 _I'm leaving this place pantyless... No way back._

That's what I thought.

My next thought was a strange one too.  
One I'd never before thought I'd have.

Am I going to sit down on the toilet to finger myself? Or am I going to stand up? I'd always been bad at doing it while standing up...  
But the thought of sitting entirely naked onto a kind of public toilet seemed disgusting somehow… even if the place was French and fancy.  
So I decided to do it while standing up.

My left palm found its way onto the door and I swallowed thickly as I looked down at my bare body.

 _Rock hard nipples and trembling thighs._

Was she imagining me right then? Like that?

Why was I doing this? Why was I listening to her?  
I needed the internship but if the school had known about ... her intentions... they'd have easily offered me another opportunity ...

But no... there I was… naked in a bathroom stall in a fancy French restaurant.  
My panties were in the trash and my right hand was making its way down to my undoubtedly drenched pussy...

Just like my boss had instructed me.

The moment my fingers reached their destination, my knees caved and I sunk down onto the toilet seat. I didn't halt though. I couldn't.  
I started to rub myself and could hardly if at all… believe how amazing it felt.  
It was like it wasn't just my clit that I was rubbing but like I was massaging myself everywhere. That _she_ was massaging me everywhere… in a way.

Just moments before I had felt the chill of the empty restroom on my skin but not anymore…  
Because at that point I felt so very hot all over.  
I needed to come... and I suddenly realized that I wished she was there to tell me that I could.  
That I was allowed to... but she'd told me... that I could cum...

 _That I should fuck myself until I orgasmed while thinking of eating her out_.

I suddenly realized… She probably meant that I should go inside, right?  
I didn't usually do that while masturbating but I kind of figured that that's what she'd meant so naturally, that's what I did.  
I pushed two fingers between my inner lips against my opening and sighed in relief as I filled myself.  
Thinking of doing the same to her but of course… with my tongue.

And that's… literally… all that it took .  
I gulped in shock as my orgasm ripped through me at a rapid pace…  
and in that very same moment… started sobbing hard.  
My free hand flew up as I pressed it against my mouth to muffle the sounds of both my moans and my cries. Silencing the relief of my frustrations.  
I could not believe how good and how bad I was feeling.  
It… _I_ … felt so right and so wrong... So free and so ... _hers_... So very dirty and delicious...

It was too much though. I wiped my eyes.  
Unwillingly getting some of my wetness into my hair because of how slick and drenched my fingers of my right hand were and then winced at what a disgusting person I was.

I quickly got dressed, scolded myself for throwing away my panties in my stupid horny haze, left the restroom and then the restaurant .

I didn't even look at that table I knew she was sitting at. I simply couldn't.  
I think I felt too embarrassed and humiliated.  
One glance at my face and she'd have known that I'd done it ...  
That I wasn't wearing my underwear anymore... Just like she'd told me.  
One look into my eyes and she'd have known that she had me.  
That I was so damn easy and cheap.

That I was so weak.

* * *

 **So, tell me what you're thinking...  
**

 **NEXT UP: Some self knowledge and some reassurance**


	6. Right The Wrong

**Yoooooo babes! I'm crossing my fingers for this upload to work! I'm on holiday with my parents and we're in some wooden shed type of thing (although very cosy and adventurous ^^) and the internet is close to nothing...**

 **But well... here goes... :)**

 **CHAPTER 6**

She hadn't tried to contact me.

I was incredibly relieved but weird as I was… also hated it.  
Plus it made me have mixed feelings about showing up at work the next day.

How was I supposed to look at her? How was she going to look at me?

I actually felt how my face and neck were entirely red as I walked into the building.

My head hung low as I wanted to just be invisible. Stepping into the elevator I focused on the numbers on the buttons.  
You could say that I was deliberately trying to space out. Escape the reality of my fucked up situation.

I honestly didn't notice anyone joining me in there until the doors were closed.

"Chin up, darling." _She_ told me strictly but with a certain softness to her voice.

I did as she told me. Immediately. Of course I did.

But still couldn't look at her.

"Join me in my office." She said and I did.

Once we were inside and the door was securely closed, she turned to me and didn't wait another second.  
She enveloped me in warm, strong yet delicate arms.  
I first stiffened, then relaxed and melted into her… and there's just no other word for it, really… perfect frame.  
I both felt and heard how she hummed softly against the side of my head as she let her gorgeous hands soothe all of my worries away.

After a couple of minutes she pulled back slightly, still held me but silently willed me to look at her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered gently.

It confused me so immensely. I actually felt cared for. So very much.  
She was being so sweet and gentle with me... I'd never felt so... so vulnerable and good with someone.  
It's like I needed to be stripped bare to be able to be real...

That's what she'd done... wasn't it? And she'd left all of the choices up to me.  
Okay, she'd told me what to do rather than asked but I was never actually forced, restrained or manipulated into doing anything.  
She'd never threatened me, hurt me... none of the sort.

Her softness and sweetness, compassion and gentleness… initially all felt so out of character for her to look at me,  
speak to me that way… But it wasn't… I realized that it wasn't because she always seemed to know exactly what I needed.  
Different versions of the same perfect woman owned me now.

"This is so weird." I told her. She must have heard the worry in my voice...

perhaps the underlying meaning as well… _That I am terribly weird._

"Tell me exactly what you mean, Emma" She then asked me.  
But I could hear in her tone that she really demanded to have a complete and honest answer.  
Like she really wanted me to tell her how I was feeling about all of this... Whatever _this_ is.

"I'm not supposed to be so... so... It's just not me to be so... I don't know"

"Think of a word to describe it, Emma"

"I just... I'm not easy..." I squared my shoulders then and furrowed my brow, hoping to look at least a little in control.

"Oh I know you're extremely difficult..." She then playfully smirked at me.

"That's... not what I meant..." I pouted stubbornly and shook my head. I'd really hoped she'd understand me.

"I think what you're trying to say is... that you're not used to being submissive."

Her saying that did very strange things to me.

I could feel how my body was buzzing. Was that what was happening?

"I'm independent and I make my own choices." I stated and swallowed nervously.

"I see..." She nodded and took my hand while walking towards her chair, taking me with her.

The way she managed to pull me into her lap with a mixture of gentleness and firmness made my breath hitch deliciously  
and the next thing I knew she was combing her fingers through my hair as I – I must have- numbed her legs with my entire body weight.

"And tell me, how do you feel when I put you in that position?" Her hand came down a little and stroked my cheek.  
And I blushed so damn hard. She was electric.

"I... don't know..." I hesitated, causing her to frown.

"I'm sorry... It makes me feel excited." I whispered, not even able to look at her and so very aware of her hands.  
One in my neck now the other resting on my leg and her lap beneath my butt.

"It makes me forget everything else but it's a little scary."

She nodded and kept on petting me with great care.

"Would you believe me if I told you, there's nothing to be scared of?"

"I do believe you." I nodded whole heartedly. Because I truly did.

She smiled and kissed my cheek and I then realized that I _really_ was falling for the woman. _Fucking hell._

"Good girl. Do you remember the rules?"

I swallowed nervously but she rubbed her nose against mine and shook her head lightly... soothing all of my worries away.

"I remember them..., Miss Mills." I spoke up.

"Fabulous. There's one more."

And I stayed dead silent to make sure I heard every word she uttered.

"You did throw your panties away the other day, didn't you?"

And this time I actually dared to look into her eyes when I answered her.

"I did."

"That was really brave of you." She smiled radiantly and melted me on the spot... there in her lap.

"Thank you..." I smiled back at her. Shyly...

Her eyes narrowed a little then and she went on.

"You're going to do that again... and not put any on anymore... ever.  
Well, unless you're menstruating. Or unless I explicitly ask you to wear something in particular.  
Other than that... none... Is that clear?"

It was so very clear but it was also so very embarrassing...

"I'm wearing some now." I worriedly told her.

She had to suppress a giggle there and looked absolutely beautiful and happy in that moment. I chuckled a little too.

"Naughty girl... You have ten seconds to right that wrong." She smirked challengingly at me.

"What?!" I asked her confused. Another strip act? Seriously? In her office? Again?

"8. 7."

"Shit..." I murmured while getting off of her lap and pulling down my trousers.  
They were tight around my legs and I struggled a little to get them off.  
I took a deep breath and looked straight at my boss while taking off my underwear too.  
She looked into my eyes and held out her hand.  
I somewhat nervously placed my panties into her palm…  
desperately hoping she wouldn't inspect them for stains because that surely wouldn't end very well… and put my pants back on.

My underwear had found their home in one of her desk drawers  
and I immediately was aware of how uncomfortable my skinny jeans felt against my naked sex.

"In the future you will receive a punishment for cursing... but for now, I'll let it slide. You did do as I told you to.  
That was really good of you, Emma."

"Thank you, Miss Mills"

I breathed out. So very content that she was happy with me.

"Now go make copies of these."  
She said while handing me a large seemingly random folder.

I was sure the task was an entirely useless one and I already felt the disappointment that I couldn't stay there right then.

With her.

Yes, I did realize how weird that was for me to feel.

But honestly... At least in those moments where she gave me a purpose...  
I was aware of my heart and the fact that it beated whereas before...  
I'd gone through life ignoring the fact that I had one at all.

* * *

 **Just imagine that I open my emails (whenever my mail decides to load again)  
and all of you lovely readers have left me a review ;) #agirlcandream**

 **NEXT UP: Emma proves herself! :O**


	7. Just Do It

**Happy Halloween everyone! :)**

 **Here's today's update! Hope you like!**

 **CHAPTER 7**

The next couple of days we both acted as if nothing had changed...  
Except for the fact that I stopped wearing underwear.  
Because she'd asked me to.

And, of course… I thought of her. A lot.  
She hardly gave me any work which basically meant all that I had to do was thinking of having sex with her.  
I felt naughty but knew that that's what she wanted.

I thought about more than having sex with her though...

It had slipped my mind at first but... I now remembered how sad she'd looked when I brought her that coffee...  
that day she had me strip in front of her.

Why would she have looked so incredibly sad? She'd definitely been crying...

I decided that one way or another... I was going to find out what had caused her to feel so bad...  
I had no idea how but I was going to.

Her voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Miss Swan." She sighed annoyed.  
I'm sure that wasn't the first time she'd tried to catch my attention. I blushed.

"Miss Mills. I'm sorry I was... daydreaming..."

"My office. Now." She said sternly.

I held my breath, nodded and followed her inside.

She immediately went to her chair and sat down.

"Come here, dear." She sighed. Sounding tired and rather distressed.

"Of course." I did as she told me.

The moment I was close enough, she reached for my hands and held them gently.

"On your knees." She ordered me softly.

I was pretty confused by her question but she asked me so nicely and her hands holding mine were so soft so... naturally… I complied.

When I sat there, looking up at her she gave me a small smile that made me swallow hard.

"Remember when I told you to think of eating me out when you orgasmed." She smirked seductively watching me grow entirely red.

I nodded and hummed, unable to say anything.

"Did you?"

Another nod.

She raised one of her eye brows and I knew it was time for me to vocalize my answer.

"I did." I said.

"Good girl." She praised me making me feel special.  
Which is ridiculous but it's how I felt regardless.

"Now, I want you to show me what exactly those thoughts entailed." She told me next.

"I'm sorry... I'm not sure I understand." I told her while subconsciously wetting my lips.

Her low chuckle gave me chills.

"Oh darling, I think you fully understand." She grinned wide with narrowed eyes as her knees parted in front of me.

I felt like fainting but knew that was no option.

There was only one option...

"Um..." My voice trembled as I looked between her legs underneath her slightly bunched up skirt.

"You'll be fine." She smiled so beautifully.

I simply nodded and watched how she raised her skirt higher with our conjoined hands.  
My sweaty fingers fell onto her thighs and I noticed how her stockings stopped at a certain point.  
Apparently she was wearing thigh highs and garter belts and I couldn't even hide my excitement.  
She noticed it and chuckled lightly.

It was a very strange situation but it was pretty obvious that the both of us were enjoying this.

She went to sit a little closer to the edge of her chair so I could get closer to her center and I got the hint.

I looked into her eyes and saw her desire surface beautifully. It made me so wet too.  
And I felt how my jeans were quickly becoming ruined.

"Just do it Emma." She sighed and threw her head against the back of her chair.

I knew what she was expecting but I was nervous.

I really didn't want to let her down.

Okay... So that's when I did it.

I arched forward and softly kissed the fabric of her underwear. It was damp.

I rubbed my slightly parted lips against her panty-clad lower ones.

Her legs spread further apart which boosted my confidence.  
My hands untangled from hers and I brought mine up to pull down the silk barrier keeping me away from her wet and apparently entirely smooth flesh.

Her hips moved up immediately to grant me access.  
It made me feel powerful... Kind of.

She was eager for me to do this to her.

I pulled the panties down and was now face to face with her smooth, glistening pussy.

Inhaling deep I took in as much as I could.

"Lick me."

She hissed.

It startled me slightly but I knew she wanted me to get on with it.

So, I leaned forward and carefully placed my tongue against her for the first time.  
She was salty and delicious and I hadn't even fully tasted her.

The first lick started low between her legs and I slowly dragged my tongue upwards towards her swollen bundle of nerves.

She made noises that I have no words for.

Especially when I wrapped my lips against the hardened bud and sucked softly.

She was so soft. Her folds slipping against my face felt like heaven.

She started rocking her hips into my hunrgy mouth.

"Fuck me with your tongue." Her instructions didn't leave much to the imagination so I knew exactly what to do.

I pulled back and then lowered my position so the tip of my tongue rested in her welcoming opening.  
She tasted intense there... Intense and amazing.

I pushed forward to enter her until my nose was completely pushed against the tender flesh between her inner lips.  
The bridge of my nose rubbed against her clit and she rubbed back against my face.

I started pulling my tongue out and pushing it back in while drawing slow circles against the outside of her thighs with my hands.

Her hands had found my hair as they rhythmically pushed me into her crotch.

Her noises grew more desperate as I felt her skin tighten around my tongue. I knew she was close...

She was going to cum on my face and that thought had me nearly orgasming too.

"Oh fuck! My good girl. You're doing so well." She praised me... Making me feel so fucking proud of myself.

"Harder now..." She murmured low, bracing herself against my face...

I did... I tried to push into her as forceful as I could manage... My face was growing tired though...  
My facial muscles where quickly growing sore but quitting was no option... So I kept going.

"I'm about to... Oh Emma stay inside... I want you to feel me come around you"

That blew my mind...

When she said that to me...

What was about to happen...

And then did happen...

She came hard and it was amazing. I almost fainted from lack of air because she managed to bury my entire face between her thighs.  
Her juices were everywhere. Up my nose even... I didn't care...

All that mattered is that I'd managed to get her off.

Surely she would be pleased with me. Perhaps she'd reward me. My mind started to reel at the possibility.

When she got down from her high she released my face, allowing me to breathe again.

She smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"I really needed that." She grinned happily.

"I'm glad I could help." I felt myself blush and bit my lip, tasting her essence still very present.

"You did well, dear. I think I should be able to get through my next meeting now."

"You have a meeting?" My mood faltered instantly.  
I was still on my knees on the floor... between her legs feeling and surely looking more vulnerable than I'd like.

"Yes well... My mother's in town and she insisted I'd meet her."  
Her tone turned bitter just then... and the vibrance I was used to seeing in her eyes had dimmed slightly.

I tried to hide how disposable I felt in that moment. How used and easy. The small smile I gave her should have covered it all.

"That sounds nice." I nodded my understanding.

"It's anything but."  
She cleared her throat and stood up... forcing me to move away so she could straighten out her clothes and pull up her panties.

The way she spoke to me in that moment and the way she avoided eye contact fueled my anger and I couldn't help but blurt out my first thought.

"Well at least you have a mother." This time it was my voice that sounded bitter.

"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"Whatever. Forget it." I pulled up my shoulders.  
It was a childish thing to do but I honestly had no idea what else I could say or how to even act in that moment.  
It was very uncomfortable for the both of us.

"Well... I should be going then." She sighed and grabbed her coat without sparing me another glance.  
I felt terrible about everything that had happened and had been said between us. Ever.

"Right. I ... should leave. It was... I mean, good day Miss Mills."  
I bowed my head awkwardly and left her office as fast as I could.  
I sat down behind my own desk outside of her office and didn't look up when she walked out to be on her way. I couldn't.

I just felt so sick.

But her tast lingered on my lips... continuing to confuse me.

* * *

 **NEXT UP: They talk... they really have to talk, don't they?**


	8. Call Me Regina

**Heyyy guyz! :) Hello new followers and thank you (all of you) for the support!  
**

 **Time for a talk, right?**

 **I must warn you... it's not because they finally have a much needed conversation... that everything will instantly be cleared out.  
If only life was that easy. It hardly ever is, is it? **

**So please bare with me here... we're not quite there yet.**

 **! Have a great day and read ! :3  
**

 **CHAPTER 8  
**

She must have not liked how I left her office that day.

Or it must at least have done something with her... because

that evening she called me. She'd never called me before.

"Emma."

"Miss Mills."

"This is an informal call dear, feel free to call me Regina."  
She chuckled softly and there was a certain vulnerability to her tone that both confused and secretly thrilled me.

"We've been in informal situations before... I've always called you Miss..." I immediately blurted out.

She sighed.

"I just wanted to talk." She then said.

"Of course... What do you want to talk about?"

"About today... I'm sorry... I had no idea you have no… mother..." Oh she cut right to the case.  
"and I didn't quite know how to react properly. But I want you to know that I don't pity you I just have a lot of respect for you."

"You... do?" Well, that sure surprised me. I had definitely not expected her to say something like that... I hadn't even expected her to respect me.  
As much as I'd have appreciated it...

"Of course... and I want you to know... you can talk to me, if you want."

Another mind blowing moment for me. She wanted me to confide in her? This was becoming so very personal. What did she really want from me?

"I... yeah you too... I mean I suspect that you have issues with your mom and if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine...  
It's not like I could give you any advice anyway really... I never had any parents... but you know... I can be a great listener..." I rambled.  
It was horrible and messy but that's what I said.

"You have... no _parents_?" She slowly repeated after me and I flinched.

"Yeah... I... I mean I must have some parents... somewhere but ... they left me when I was very little and I never found a lasting family through foster care... was mostly a loner because of it and I have no idea why I'm telling all of this it's highly embarrassing and I'm gonna shut up now."

"No Emma..." The way she said my name...  
I closed my eyes and envisioned her face while she went on.

"I'm glad you speak so freely to me. I'll keep it to myself... I think you're very strong and brave and it...  
I hope you don't take offense to what I'm about to say... but it does explain some things to me..." She told me carefully...  
as if she was a little apprehensive of my reaction to her words.

"I... what do you mean? What does it explain?" I tried to not sound like it affected me as much as it did. What did she think she understood of me?

"Just listen, okay?" I was told sternly.

I swallowed in expectation and said "I'm listening."

"I reckon...You're not used to being told what to do... You're a very Independent girl and from a young age... had to fend for yourself...  
Which is so very strong and admirable... but it means... and again... this is just my light on the situation...  
It means that you're probably not used to being taken care of... of being punished or rewarded for bad or good behavior...  
of hugs, kisses or any form of physical confirmation.

To me... that could explain why you feel the way you do in your role of ... well... submissive towards me."  
And she sounded so very careful when she said all of this.

"How do you think it is that I feel in my role of ... submissive towards you..." My shaky voice asked her.

"I think you're scared to admit it... but I sense that it's something you feel comfortable in...  
and I have the feeling that you feel like you can let go when I take control."

Those were a lot of words that I hadn't even considered...  
They wandered through my head now though.  
I couldn't exactly think of a suitable reply in that moment so I chose to just hum.

"I'm not judging you, Emma." She then softly added and I had to bury my face in my open palm.

Her voice grew even softer as she went on.

"If anything... I entirely understand how you feel...  
The fact that I'm in the complete opposite situation might have something to do with it."  
She hoarsely chuckled a little bitter and sad at the irony of it all.

"What do you mean?" Came my muffled question. The front of my face still tightly cupped by my right hand.

"My mother has always had a tight grip on me.  
She's always had such high expectations and she always always lets me know what she thinks of every little thing that I do.  
She's always been in control of me ..."

"She sounds like a piece of work" I flatly told her.

And she laughed.

"Oh she is..."

"Hmm"

"So... you see, when I'm taking control of things between us... between you and me... It's very liberating for me... It feels really good..."  
She breathed out and I once again was so very proud of what I was actually able of giving her.

"Is that why you looked so sad… that day you had me bring you coffee?"  
I carefully asked her. _I had been wondering…_

"My mother had just called and made me feel rather worthless, yes… when I looked at you… I could feel your energy… and it made me feel so good…  
I had to do something." She told me truthfully, making me feel so important and special.

"Did I make you feel good today?" I daringly asked her in a tiny voice and was almost positive that I could _hear_ her smile.

"You did, dear. You did so well... so incredibly well." She praised me and I bit my lip shyly but content.

"Did it please you to please me?" She then asked me in that sultry voice of hers.

I gulped at her question.

"I... Yes... It really..." And I couldn't believe the words leaving my lips "turned me on."

The words didn't seem to faze her at all though… and if they did, she hid it like a pro "Good girl." and softly told me.

"Why don't you come to my office tomorrow at ... let's say... 11... and we can do something about that.."  
Her suggestive voice almost made me cum on the spot.  
I felt like it was the night before Christmas and I knew I needed to keep myself from squealing like a kid.

"I... 11 am... I'll be there." I uttered nervously.

She was silent then but I knew she was grinning.

"Don't be late, dear." She finally spoke again.

"Of course not." _Of course not!_

"Sweet dreams, Emma."

"Goodnight Regina"

I smiled.

* * *

 **NEXT UP: A very very intense chapter.**  
 **Also... I want to give you all a heads up... a couple more chapters and then we're going back and changing the POV.**

 **Anyway :) Hope you liked it!**


	9. The Reward

**So, here's what happens next...**

 **CHAPTER 9**

The moment I stepped into her office... I knew I was in for one hell of a ride. She closed the door right behind me. Locked it. Immediately.

I gulped and tried to hide it but failed because I saw how she smirked and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Miss Swan. My my... What brings you to my office at 11 sharp?" She narrowed her eyes in a playful manner, teasing me relentlessly.

I too narrowed my eyes, squared my shoulders bravely "I'm here to collect, Miss Mills." and stated matter of factly.

She chuckled, licked her lips and walked towards me. The predatory look in her eyes nearly caused me to implode from overload of anticipation.

A single finger traced invisible lines across my clothed figure.

"I want all of these ridiculous clothes gone within the next 5 seconds." She said in a tone void of emotion.

My eyes went wide when I realized she was being very demanding that day... But I most certainly was set on following up all of her instructions.  
So very eager for my reward that I didn't even stop to wonder what had become of me.

When I stood there... once again stripped bare for her to look at and do with as she wanted...  
I focused on her eyes and on how much they twinkled when she let them wander across my naked form.

It excited me... So very much.

"Why don't you take a seat in my chair, dear?" She sweetly suggested after pushing the thing into the middle of her office… and I couldn't help but smirk.

It looked… regal and that too excited me.

I was actually allowed to put my bare ass on her fancy chair. I also secretly really liked where this was heading...  
considering what we'd done the day before that had involved that particular chair... It made me very anxious to find out what she had planned for me then... Especially since this time, I was the one taking a seat in it.

Once I was seated she didn't approach me though.

I sat there... while she watched me and I grew exponentially more uncertain of what to do with my legs.  
Should I cross one over the other? Put them on the floor? Leave them open a little so she'd be able to look between my thighs?

Did she want to look between my thighs?

I did the latter and hoped that she'd like what she'd see.

"Someone groomed themselves all pretty for me..." She grinned deviously and I half chuckled half whimpered and flushed entirely red.

"You like it?" Is mananged to ask her in a small voice.

"It looks delicious." She smiled and winked at me.

Her eyes never left my body... my body or my eyes...  
Because she was constantly letting them travel all over me as if she was considering something...  
She bit her lip and then I witnessed how she swallowed thickly. It was subtle but I'd definitely seen it.

She then finally spoke again.

"Touch your pussy, Emma."

"What?" My voice croaked.

"Pull up your legs... put your feet flat on my chair... and show me how you pleasure yourself."

I frowned, making my confusion clear but she didn't seem to like that.  
Her brow furrowed too, making my breath hitch. And then I quickly complied.

I positioned myself the way she instructed me to.  
I'm sure it must have looked absolutely ridiculous but she seemed to take it very serious as her eyes were transfixed on my quivering body.

"Good girl... It looks like it's wet... touch it..."

She huskily instructed me further.  
And she made it fucking sound like my sex was dettached from the rest of me.

I felt kind of sick because... that was not what I wanted.

Was she not going to do anything? Was she just going to talk me through it?

I wanted so badly for her to touch me…

But I did as she told me and reached down between my legs to touch my spread lower lips.

The moment _I_ made the contact, _she_ let out a low breath...  
"Yes" she whispered and I couldn't even look at her at that point.  
It was too weird.

She didn't seem to think so though...

"Rub around your opening, dear." My jaw clenched but again... I did as instructed.

It _did_ feel really good though... The way I was trembling against my fingers.

It weren't my fingers I wanted to tremble against though.

My sex was pushed outwards due to the position she had me sit in and it made me extra sensitive.

"Go inside. Fuck yourself, Emma." Her voice pierced through the room.

And I let two of my fingers slide inside of me. I moaned when that happened.

"In and out. Do it. Faster. I can hear how wet you are, dear."

I didn't want to hear it anymore. _Her._ I wanted to just enjoy getting off and not think of her.  
I consciously avoided thoughts of my fingers being hers and of her naked body pressing against mine.

I kept on pleasuring myself, pushing myself to the edge just the way I liked it... knowing that I was about to climax soon.  
Forgetting about where I was and who I was with. I just wanted to feel good.

Just when I was about to reach my goal I felt a hard pull on my wrist and my eyes flew open.

My hearing returned and I noticed how hard I was breathing and how with every exhale I seemed to be moaning obscenely.

"What the..." I exclaimed and her eyes where narrowed as she dangerously looked at me,  
still holding onto my wrist tightly that hovered so very close to my exposed and aching center.

"I told you to stop! You almost came without my permission!" She said in a low tone.

"I was"

"Disobedient" she interrupted me.

And I felt completely humiliated and stupid... She had me in a very awkward position.  
I don't know how or where I found the courage but I pulled my wrist away from her and got off of her chair.  
I didn't say another word, put on my clothes quickly and left... without looking back at her.

I wanted to cry but not in front of her.

She'd seen too much of me already.  
I wished I could make her unsee all of it.

All of me.

* * *

 **:/ Oh dear...**


	10. Hold On

**Hey darlingz! This is an incredibly short update, I know... but I should be uploading another one later today :)  
I'm sorry for not having updated the last couple of days, the internet in the cabin has been even worse.**

 **Have a great day! xoxo**

 **CHAPTER 10  
**

The next couple of days went by in a blur of emotions.  
Whenever I wasn't pretending to be working, I tried to sleep.

Because she surely wasn't giving me any meaningful work to do. I guess she wanted me to think of her. But I didn't.  
I actively thought of anything but her. And I felt so horribly numb during those days.

She did call me into her office a couple of times but anytime she would ask me something inappropriate I would just ignore it and leave.  
There wasn't anything she could do about it anyway. She could fire me, yes. But she wouldn't. I'd come to realize that.  
She was less tough than she'd liked people to believe. I had her figured out and she was a lot less scary now…

Or intimidating.

Hell, I wasn't doing anything useful around the firm and she kept me around.

Maybe because she was hopeful that I would come back crawling towards her, beg her for attention…

But she'd lost it. Something inside of me had snapped.  
And I think that she was slowly but surely coming to realize it.

She'd tried to call me too. I didn't pick up.

Except for that one time.

"Emma."  
She'd said in surprise because she hadn't actually expected me to answer the call.

"Miss Mills." I sighed in a strained voice.

"How are you?" she warily asked me.  
For a moment there… I was taken aback because of how genuine and sweet she'd sounded.  
But then I remembered how all she really desired was to humiliate me,  
to have me feel extremely uncomfortable and that was something that I really couldn't handle.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Just to know how you are." She quickly said, seemingly afraid that I would end the call before she'd find out.

"I'm fine, Regina." It was my turn to sigh.  
And then I realized my mistake of using her name.  
It probably must have given her some sort of hope.

"Can we… do you have time to talk?" She carefully asked me.

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it.  
I definitely was not going to do this.

"I don't think there's anything for us to talk about. I'm sorry I gotta go."

"Oh." She said in a very very small voice.

"Bye."

"Emma hold on."

I didn't. I had to let go. I ended the call and whatever we'd had.

* * *

 **Don't worry... it's always darkest before the dawn.**

 **NEXT UP: The last chapter before the change of POV :)**


	11. I Did, I Do

**As promised... another update! :)**

 **CHAPTER 11**

When I arrived at work that day, the first thing I noticed was how my entire desk looked like the grave of a recently died, very famous person.  
It was completely covered in flowers. I had to agree that the colors were absolutely beautiful.  
But it was so very much over the top. And where the heck was I supposed to pretend like I was working?

It kinda pissed me off that she thought I could be bought with something as superficial as flowers too.  
Buy me pretty things and I'll fuck myself in front of you… and then _not_ come because it pleases your sick little mind.

I felt like turning around and going home. I was about to but then she stepped out of her office into my line of vision.

"Miss Mills." I fake smiled at her.

"Emma." She smiled too… but she looked scared and small  
and I just really wanted to roll my eyes at her pathetic attempt at getting me to fall for her stupid tricks so I'd strip for her again.

"Can I have a word with you in my office?" She straightened out her posture and actually sounded kind of professional then.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.  
If this was going to be business I could listen.

Once we were inside it quickly became obvious that this was going to be anything but business. She leaned against the door and bit her lip.  
God she looked nervous.  
It's like she didn't even know where to start.

"I'm sorry." Is where she eventually decided to begin.

"Is this business related, Miss Mills? Because if it's not…"

"Please please let me explain Emma."  
She pleaded and sounded desperate while doing so.

It weirded me out and confused me.

I averted my eyes because of how vulnerable she was being in that moment, something I didn't want to be witness of.

"Okay." I murmured softly. What else was I supposed to do?

I saw how she nodded and swallowed nervously, while gathering her thoughts and courage.

"I'm sorry that I offended you… I was going to let you orgasm eventually but I just wanted to take our time and…"

"Jesus Regina?! Seriously? You think that's why I'm hu… angry? Because you stopped me from coming?"

She looks at me in shock. I was kind of yelling in her face to be honest but what she'd said really pissed me off.  
She honestly had no clue of what or how I felt, did she?

"I… No of course not… It's because I embarrassed you and made you feel uncomfortable and that's not what I wanted…  
To me… the entire situation was very … sensual and erotic and I didn't realize."

"It was _not_ erotic Regina and it sure as hell wasn't sensual… It was messy and humiliating.  
And to think that I actually thought that we were finally going to be together…. that I was worthy of your touch… But I'm not, am I?  
I'm good enough to please you… and to watch… and to play with from a distance… But god forbid you'd touch me.  
How disgusting that would be, right?! RIGHT!?"

I was standing close to her now. So very angry and upset. So very hurt and frustrated.

"That's not what it was like…." She shook her head from side to side fast and frantically.

But I didn't have time for it and ignored her

"But guess what? I'm not thinking of having sex with you anymore… I'm not thinking of you at all.  
I'm not sitting by my phone waiting for your call and I am definitely wearing underwear."

"Emma, stop it. I _did_ wanted to touch you… I _do_ …"

"You do?" I yelled at her. Not believing one word of what she said.

"Yes!" She was crying now.

"Why's that?" I furrowed my brow and snorted.

"Because I really like you…" she whimpered and started crying harder and louder, catching her tears into the palms of her hands.

"Oh yeah…? Do you even realize that in between all of your little sex games… you've never even kissed me… "

That affectively shut her up. It really did...

"Whatever it was you had me believe… I'm done being delusional."

I said just before leaving the office. Leaving her.

She whimpered my name once more but I ignored it.

* * *

 **COMING UP: REGINA'S SIDE**


	12. Need Me - Regina's side of the story

**This is it! This is Regina's side of the story :)**

 **I hope you'll find it puts certain things into perspective, as it does for me.**

 **At first I was going to post the different parts separately, but I've got the feeling you prefer longer chapters and I guess it's better for the flow too :)**

 **To the guest reviewer who mentioned that they don't understand why Emma doesn't even give Regina a chance to explain herself,  
especially while she's crying and sounding genuine. I guess I imagine Emma to be so hurt because she's not used to putting herself in a vulnerable position. With Regina, she kind of naturally rolled into the situation where she was the submissive, something she found pleasure and a sense of freedom in... But aside from that... She also needs to feel valued and desired. Not just a sexual object but a sexual being. **

**I guess that's what she'd really expected to take place when she needed it and then it didn't.**

 **The fact that she doesn't want to hear Regina's explanation might even have to do with the fact that the woman is so emotional.  
Due to her tough youth, Emma's no stranger to emotional manipulation. So I guess, it makes sense for her to just turn around and leave when she has the feeling that that's what's happening. **

**Thank your for reading and sharing your thoughts! I hope that made a little bit of sense :)  
Now on with the show!**

 **NEED ME**

 **REGINA'S SIDE PART 1**

What I thought when I hired Emma Swan?

I honestly can not recall what exactly it was…. but I am rather certain I wasn't thinking straight…

I remember that day being a stressful one.

Lots of meetings, disappointing ones, the promise that my mother would come to visit me somewhere in the nearby future and one hell of a headache.

And then she entered my office.

Entirely unprepared and seemingly inadequate. I don't even think she'd combed her hair for the occasion.

I have to be honest though… I wasn't actually looking for an assistant.

The work that I required to have done included restricted information and I obviously wasn't about to give that in hands of an inexperienced intern.

Somehow I had ended up with a candidate in front of me though.

I was about to tell her to not waste her breath when I realized how very badly she didn't even wanted to be there in the first place.

She sat down, with a heavy sigh and positioned herself in the chair in front of me as masculine as she could manage.

It almost looked like she did it on purpose and I had to suppress my laughter.

She instantly stirred something inside of me. This blonde gorgeous girl that looked so utterly annoyed to be there, stirred something inside of me.  
And I suddenly felt so very ready to start that interview I so hoped she was going to mess up.

She did not disappoint. Oh, not at all.

I was pleasantly surprised by the way she was trying to bullshit her way around my question though.

She might not have had a clue of what I was talking about she didn't strike me as an unintelligent person either. This pleased me.

I also detected that there was something inside of her that she wasn't aware of herself.

How so? See, on the one hand she was putting up this tough girl act…

But she was clearly nervous as well.

She cared. I figured it couldn't have been because she so desperately wanted the job.  
If she did, she would have at least looked up beforehand what the company's biggest successes were…

She hadn't…

So that left me with the conclusion that what she cared about, now that she was seated in front of me…was my impression of her.  
Another thing that pleased me immensely.

I didn't want it to stop. The way she made me feel. Powerful and special. It sounds weird, I know.  
But the moment I heard myself tell her that she was hired my heart did something crazy. It fluttered. My heart didn't normally do that.  
It had a steady beat and sometimes it ached for things I was unable to define. But that moment… it fluttered.

The shock on her face was priceless and I tried hard and succeeded in keeping mine straight.

As I said, I can not tell you exactly what it was that made me hire her…

But I was definitely not thinking straight.

* * *

 **REGINA'S SIDE PART 2**

That particular day I found myself on the phone with the personification of poison, aka mama Mills.

I had about bitten my tongue raw while keeping myself from groaning and even yelling at her. Because god forbid I'd ever talk back at her.

For you to understand how much in control she was of me and my entire life... Allow me to explain...

For example... As a young girl I had been very athletic. Choosing one sport was impossible for me so I did four.

Horseback riding, swimming, running and fencing. I found it all thrilling.  
I loved the wind in my hair, the sweat on my back, the thrill I found in horseback riding, the world beneath my feet when I ran,  
the weightlessness when I was swimming, the predatory side of sword fighting.

Group sports were absolutely off limits.

I had been in a tennis club but when I turned twelve and had foolishly been too obvious of my crush on one of my female teachers,  
my mother had forbidden me to be too close with other girls.

Afraid of my homosexual side to bloom while I was going through puberty.

I don't know what her convictions were, really...  
But she seemed to be convinced that as long as she could keep me away from women until I'd passed puberty I would be healed.

She'd, of course, failed... And as soon as I went to university I had many sexual partners... exclusively females.  
I loved to be in charge whenever I found myself between the sheets with one.

It came naturally. Nothing too extreme, just that I mostly took the lead.

Relationships weren't for me.

I was capable of friendships but no one peeked my interest enough for me to really want to invest in getting to know the person I was sleeping with...  
letting them know me.

And I didn't feel like wasting time.

Mother of course set me up with a lot of what she believed were suitable gentlemen... But really turned out to be swines.  
I kept attending mother's set ups though... I couldn't possibly defy her. Disrespect her wishes. I didn't want to die just yet.

When she called me that day she had an endless litany ready for me about how worthless of a woman I had proven myself to be over the last three decades.

It was about time I settled down and took care of a man that would provide generously for me...  
preferably one with a huge name and even larger amounts of money.

It's what she believed me good for. Being a trophy wife. My whole life I had smiled and nodded.  
Done as she wanted me to… But deep in myself I felt like an entirely different person.

I needed more than what she believed me destined for.

But there was no way of communicating that to her.  
Conversation was a one way thing and I was never the source.

Being the boss of a successful insurance company was not my childhood dream,  
but she'd made it my only choice simply by telling me that was what was going to happen.

Mother had married the former CEO right in time, played her cards right and had made it happen.

I was in charge except I never really was.

She was the puppet master. I was the pretty face. But still, I had a good set of brains, studied hard…  
I knew my stuff and did a lot of great things for the company. But one way or another, mother always interfered, always had the last word.  
Always breathed down my neck.

The moment she mentioned Davidson incorporate. I wanted to slam my phone into the wall. I'd seen the son.  
Charming guy, I'm sure… for someone who's into that.  
Only ten years older than me, the absolute youngest one my mother had ever attempted to set me up with.

His name always made me gag though.  
His father was called David Davidson and had found it necessary to curse his only son with the exact same monster of a name.  
It was none of my concern though… I had nothing to do with any of them. Except mother had different plans.

The way she spoke to me made it sound like the wedding was just weeks away. I felt like I was cattle being sold.  
In this case to the richest man of the state. Brainless too though… Their family descended from leeches I'm sure.

Old money that wasn't about to run out, and mother was thirsty for riches.

I was her ticket in and I shouldn't fuss.

I was boiling though. After her monologue she didn't care for anything I had to say.  
Not that that surprised me, but it never stopped frustrating me.

I was so tired, ready to crash… and I needed the only drug I'd ever allowed myself to get addicted too. Coffee. Black and strong.

I texted Emma Swan to go get some, knowing full well she must have been bored anyway.

 _Emma Swan._ I remember my mind trailing off.

Initially I'd actively tried to get her on edge. It was a fun game that blew a whole new wind through the monotonous life that I'd been living.

It was so very interesting. _She was._

She never gave up… always kept looking at me with those strong green eyes, so pointedly and intense.

But at a certain point, and mainly due to an overdoses of Cora Mills…  
I'd felt myself crashing… the feeling manifested itself when at the end of her call, mother had promised to visit me very soon with more details on the arrangement with the Davidsons. I couldn't believe my ears… I honestly thought deals like that were a thing of the past. They weren't.  
Much like my mother… they proved to be ever lasting parasites.

Always having been a physical person I felt my body buzzing with anger and hurt. It felt so trapped in her clutches.

And then Emma knocked and entered without waiting for me to tell her to come in. It was perfect.  
My worries vanished and I was instantly captivated.

* * *

 **REGINA'S SIDE PART 3**

We stared at each other and I detected her worry. I read her carefully like a precious book you can't seem to put away.

My eyes traveled down her face, towards the rest of her. Her body, clad in clothes ruined by the rain, only worthy of ripping apart.  
Which is exactly what I felt like doing.

My predatory side became very present when she was around. I was kind of used to it by now. But I could never really be used to it, if that makes sense…

Not enough for it to not be on the very forefront of my mind.

At all times and wonderfully so.

I took a couple of steps towards her and her eyes narrowed a bit in question.  
She looked down at herself, noticed how water dripped from her clothes down onto the carpet and then nervously stammered

"Oh shit. I'm sorry... I should"

"Language dear." I chuckled and finally came to stand in front of her.

"You should take these off." I nodded while holding her gaze. Her breath hitched and I felt the energy radiating off of her.

"What do you mean?" She whispered hoarsely. Already so wound up. I loved it.

I decided to not say anything… I leaned forward a bit, wanting to be in her personal space and then pushed the first layer of drenched fabric from her shoulders. It fell on the ground, probably ruining the carpet of my office but I had my eyes on the prize.

I didn't stop... Kept undressing her while she just stood there. Still as a statue.  
Until she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Her skin bashfully crimson.

"Miss" She whispered in a voice so shaky the hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight and then there was the way she bit her lip.  
So shy and precious.

I was thrilled and excited as I smirked as seductively as I could manage.

"Emma" I leaned in even closer.

Her smile grew wide then... She looked incredibly young in that moment I had to mentally reassure myself that she was past the age of consent.  
Thank god for that. The things I wanted to do to her…

"Is this real?" She then breathed out.

And I laughed.

It was so easy how we both fell into our roles of what we were to the other. How she instantly became what I needed her to be.  
It was so easy, I realized, because she felt the exact same things for me.

In no time I had her naked in front of me, bend over, buzzing and blushing.

I remember how my mind was filled with images of ways for me to take her… positions for me to take her in…  
ones I was almost certain she'd never found herself in but was going to at some point… because I'd tell her so. And she _would_ comply.

For a moment my confidence faltered. What if she had a girlfriend? Boyfriend…. Ugh no… I would not have been able to have stomached such a tragedy.  
Or what if… what if she hadn't even lost her innocence yet?

This led me to ask her

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Her first answer sounded so very uncertain, alarming me…

I wanted her to realize that there was no room for lies, not even white ones, between us. Not if we were going to be doing this…

She relented and shared with me the truth. I wished it would have made me feel better. But it didn't.

The bitterness that laced her voice was painful, even for me.

"What's gonna happen with me?" She then asked me in a small and uncertain voice.

It confused me. Was this game we were playing not an obvious one?

I pulled her up and turned her towards me, needing to look her in the eyes.

"I thought... when you came on to me I thought something was going to happen... and then...  
I had to strip and this turned into some kind of power play thing and now I just ... am very confused.  
I thought for a second I thought... maybe you were attracted to me and I know that's just insane but"

She was cute but she was rambling and I could not have that.

"Miss Swan, shut your mouth." I sternly told her, inwardly praising myself for how authoritative that sounded.

Plus the instant effect it had on her made me pat my inner dominant on the shoulder.

I kept the look in my eyes serious and spoke to her in my voice that sounded all business

"Of course I'm attracted to you. Would I be interested in seeing you without any clothes on if I wasn't?  
I understand that you are confused... But I'll explain everything to you in good time. For now, you can put your clothes back on and go home.  
It's almost 5 anyway… I'll be in contact with you."

I was on top of the world. I immediately returned to my desk after that.

After redressing, she left quietly… without fussing or uttering another word and I felt a strange sense of pride for her. For me. For us.

* * *

 **REGINA'S SIDE PART 4**

Having her follow up my instructions in the restaurant had been an immense success.

She'd done it. All of it.

I'd stayed at our table for another half hour after she'd left. Reveling in what had just taken place.

This was a huge step for both of us and my heart was beating so hard because of it. I felt so incredibly alive.

It wasn't just that I was turned on, although I was very horny as well, but it was the gravity of the situation… that we'd created.  
One that felt so right, where it could have easily felt so wrong if both of us hadn't been the right people for it and for each other.

She was very overwhelmed though. I knew what to do and I was ready for it.

The crazy thing… I couldn't even wait to have her in my arms and comfort her. Make her see that all was alright and that she was safe.  
That all that had happened was that we were closer to who we really were as well as to each other.

The next day after successfully comforting her,  
I felt stronger than I ever had when I succeeded in making her stand up straight with pride again and then our game continued.

The rules were simple and she so determinedly followed them.

The next couple of days went by in a rush of paperwork and meetings.

I remember being particularly stressed that day because of how hyper aware and on edge I constantly was of the fact that I had a meet up with my mother later.

As I went up in the elevator, approaching my floor and office my mind conjured up the most brilliant idea I could have had in that moment.

The doors opened, and there she sat, ready to follow my orders.

I demanded her to follow me into my office and made her please me with her mouth.

The sensations were intense because as much power as I had over her, she completely devoured and owned me too.

She looked so perfect on her knees and all that wasn't her stopped existing.

When we were finished. Well, she was done and I had finished, she grinned up at me and I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers.

What we shared felt so precious, but I remembered how I was supposed to meet with mother soon.  
My heart turned cold and I knew I needed to move on from this moment.

I could feel the stress creeping up on me again. At a horribly rapid pace.

I turned cold on Emma too. It hurt her and me both but I was so bad at coping with these kind of feelings like a normal person.

Only when the world consisted of just Emma and me, I could escape my everyday insecurities.

I had turned the switch of the energy that naturally radiated from me towards the girl off.  
Not that I ever really could but I tried and formally informed her of my next meeting with Cora Mills.

"That sounds nice." She nodded.

"It's anything but." I told her because it wasn't…  
I straightened out my clothes, knowing that I couldn't possibly have a single wrinkle on them when facing the devil.

"Well at least you have a mother." She then suddenly bitterly snapped at me and I had not expected it. I had been so isolated inside of my own head.  
So caught up in becoming miserable again.

"Excuse me?" I blurted out in the most insensitive tone I could have possibly used. Because of course… I'm my mother's child and thus… a social monster.

"Whatever. Forget it." She pulled up her shoulders.

The air around us was now so weird and uncomfortable. It was not as things were supposed to be for us.

"Well... I should be going then." I sighed and grabbed my coat. I couldn't even look at her.  
That's how ashamed I felt of myself… It wasn't our usual dynamic that we both felt so good with. Not at all.

"Right. I ... should leave. It was... Well…bye then. I mean, good day Miss Mills." She stammered and I wanted to just hit myself in the head.

* * *

 **REGINA'S SIDE PART 5**

Meeting up with mother had been bad. It had gone as horrible as I imagined it would go.  
She'd arranged for me to have dinner with –what she believed to be- my future husband.  
I told her that I didn't have time, that I couldn't possibly make it and that all of it was a lost cause.  
Not only did I find the idea of being coupled with some random stranger absurd and incredibly sexist. I was not even into men to begin with.

Let's just say… she hadn't reacted well.

But when I was alone that evening, when I'd changed into my pajamas after taking a much needed warm shower…  
my mother and everything she'd said didn't even matter anymore. My mind was entirely full though… but only with thoughts of _her_ …

"Emma."

Ultimately, I'd decided to call her. The way she'd left my office had worried me. Or well… the way I'd left my office… had left her… made me worried.

It was obvious that we were in dire need of a talk. I'd clearly hurt her feelings and that was never my intension.

"Miss Mills." Her voice sounded strained and distant.

I didn't like it. I missed her playfulness and nonchalance.

"This is an informal call dear, feel free to call me Regina." I chuckled, hoping to sound casual and make her feel at ease for this conversation.

"We've been in informal situations before... I've always called you Miss..."

She snapped and I swallowed.

Maybe she didn't feel as I did?

"I just wanted to talk." I then told her.

We did. The need for her to trust me had grown so exponentially high that I was more open than I ever had been.

It came naturally. I wanted to take care of her. I wanted to be everything she needed. As much as it confused me… scared me even…  
I couldn't possibly betray what came naturally. And most of all… I wanted to make it up to her.

So we spoke freely… I silently cried on my side of the phone.

It seemed we both had mommy-issues. I didn't quite say it like that but we talked about it.

We also talked about the elephant in the room because it was long overdue really.  
I asked her straight forward about how she felt as a submissive towards me, her dominant. I so desperately wanted to be her dominant.

The thought alone thrilled me so deeply.

Even though it was all very new to me as well, I knew that's what I wanted.

I made it a priority to educate myself on the matter. I wanted to do this right with her. It moved to the top of my to do list.

And the next day she would be rewarded for the first time. She most certainly deserved it.

* * *

 **REGINA'S SIDE PART 6**

Maybe I should have planned something out.

The night before I'd wanted to surf the web and do research on submissive/dominant arrangements.  
If I wanted for us to work, and I wanted us to work… I needed to step up and take my responsibility.

I would have been so very prepared, had it not been for the emergency call I'd received from one of our most important partners.  
I'd been up half of the night doing research on less thrilling things than I'd have liked.

But my enthusiasm still couldn't be tempered. That day promised to be a good one.

She stepped into my office looking all excited and cute. We both fell into our roles effortlessly.

I locked the door, causing her to visibly shiver.

"Miss Swan. My my... What brings you to my office at 11 sharp?" I teased and played with her. My pretty little prey… that I'd grown so very fond of.

"I'm here to collect, Miss Mills." She dared to smirk.

And I was so ready to give it to her. My eyes traveled the length of her body.

I stepped and reached forward. Painting her figure with my fingers carefully.

But her clothes were in the way, forming a barrier between me and what was mine.

"I want all of these ridiculous clothes gone within the next 5 seconds."

I told her.

On the one hand I wanted to help rid her of her clothes… on the other…  
I really enjoyed her stripping on my command so I decided to just stand back and watch.

My mind was summoning up endless amounts of ideas… directions for this situation to go in.  
I didn't want to look indecisive in front of her though so I walked towards my chair and pushed it to the middle of my office while forming a plan in my head.

If only I had sticked to the plan.

I hadn't.

When I looked at her… sitting there, in front of me… waiting for me to tell her what to do, I suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion.

I inhaled sharply through my nose and gave her further instructions.

I wanted to reach out and touch her. Touch her all over. But I couldn't allow myself to do that.  
If I'd have allowed my hands to wander upon her skin, it would have been so obvious that I wanted more.  
Not just to dominate her… but to cherish and care for her too, perhaps one day even love her.

It was too much. More than she wanted and needed. So, it was obvious to me… that I couldn't do that. She still deserved her reward though.

That's why I decided to give her the commands that I did.

The sight was incredible. She looked so nervous and shocked but she instantly followed my instructions none the less. She was so good.

I couldn't have imagined a submissive more perfect than her.

I watched how a thin layer of sweat formed upon her body.

How her breasts trembled wildly and her nipples grew rock hard.

How her clit was entirely swollen and her fingers slickened more each second she touched herself.

Her chest heaved as her breaths grew more labored until her pleasure became vocal. I was captivated by her beauty as she climbed towards her release.

It was too soon. I didn't want it to be over. Most ideally, I wanted to orgasm with her. I wanted to _be_ with her.

But she was just here to collect… I painfully reminded myself

I could stretch it though… I could make it last .  
This situation… where I could watch her, enjoy her… devour her with my eyes.

I told her to halt what she was doing… She didn't listen and it instantly furiated me. She was pleasuring herself … for me…  
I wanted her to need my permission to feel good. I wanted her to _need me_.

I told her to stop again but still… she kept going.

On automatic pilot I closed the distance between us and pulled at her rapidly moving wrist. She was incredibly startled.  
Her moaning with each exhale continued… but the look in her eyes cut right through my heart. Her greens were red rimmed and wide.  
Her mouth was agape and she looked anything but excited at that moment. She looked insecure and hurt.

And I couldn't help but hate myself.

The loathing towards myself only grew as I heard how my voice sternly scolded her for almost cumming without my permission.  
It or rather… _I_ was everything she didn't need in that moment but I couldn't help it.  
I was freaking out. Catastrophically so.

I was ruining everything between us, while she had been nothing but perfect.

Rewarding her had been a disaster. _I_ had been a disaster.

I wasn't worthy of a submissive… no, of a person… so beautiful.

She left faster than I could manage to get my shit together.

I was alone… but I deserved nothing but the loneliness I'd cursed myself with.

* * *

 **I hope it's okay that I didn't literally re-write every scene.  
Instead I opted to just portray how Regina feels about everything that's been going on.  
I didn't want it to feel unnecessarily long. **

**Just one more chapter left!**


	13. All Of Her Layers

**Sooooooo sorry for the delay :/  
I'm crazy busy these days but I really wanted to give you the last chapter of this story.**

 **Next on my list is uploading that last chapter of Most Eligible Female! Promise!**

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER**

 **BACK TO EMMA'S POV**

The next time I saw her, I hadn't expected it actually.

You see, I'd quit my job. I'd had enough of sitting around doing nothing.

I decided that I'd fix my grades through re-doing papers and studying my ass off for the exams.

But when she showed up in front of my crappy apartment my entire world stood still. What the fuck was she doing here?

She didn't look into my eyes. It'd been two weeks since I'd last seen her.

She'd probably tried to give me space and time.

But that day… she'd showed up in front of my door.

She wasn't wearing her usual work attire. No tailored suit or fancy skirt.

Instead she was dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeved dark green sweater and I couldn't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous she was looking.  
Her hair was pulled up into a small ponytail.

She was worrying her upper lip while staring at my left shoulder.

"Hi." She murmured and sounded so nervous.

"Hi." Is all I managed to say at first.

Her reaction was priceless. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and then finally… looked into my eyes.  
Her dark browns questioned the softness of my voice… it was so intriguing, my breath hitched.

I had to look away. She was getting to me so easily.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked her before I could think better of it.

She nodded quickly. Seemingly very surprised by my hospitality but not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I stepped away from the door, let her in and started to busy myself with making coffee.

She stood inside of my apartment that I grew painfully aware of looked like a mess  
and must have smelled of left over pizza for someone that just stepped in from the cold city air.

"Take a seat." I told her. She nodded and did.

Once I was done making coffee and pouring both of us a large cup, I handed her the deep red one and kept the one with Smurf's drawing on for myself.

I sat down next to her, keeping a safe distance between us.

"I know you're still upset with me… and you have every right to be." She started and I did appreciated the way she'd done that.

"But Emma… I really did wanted to touch you… I never thought of that as something disgusting. Never.  
The exact opposite actually. Right before… I asked you to you know… touch yourself … that day… I'd really considered just…  
and please excuse me being forward here but… I'd considered just taking you myself… But I was fucking scared…  
I was so weak and stupid… and just a huge coward."

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head in confusion…

"Emma… I was just so scared that… if I'd do that… you'd feel how much more it all meant to me.  
I didn't want to just have some weird sexual relationship with you. Well, at first I did… I think…  
But you'd triggered something in me that was more than… than that. And actually making you feel good… myself… it would have…  
I'd have spilled the true meaning of all that was happening and I would have been so very ... vulnerable." She whispered that last word.

"And god forbid Regina Mills is vulnerable." I snort…  
But her words were actually beginning to slowly sink in and I started to understand the situation and how she felt.

"I am now." She told me softly.

"Yeah well… you're not completely naked, bent over wondering what's going to happen next."  
I childishly _had_ to spat out. And I regretted it instantly.

She looked hurt and taken aback. A moment of hesitation and she got up. I was actually kind of scared that she was going to leave.

She didn't.

"Is that what you want?" She said while quickly pulling her shirt over her head.

"Is that what it'll take for you to believe me?" her pants were next and she pulled it all down in one movement. All of her layers. All of them.

I didn't even have time to fully register what was happening and she was on her knees in my couch. Her back towards me.  
Her body on display.

"Regina." I softly said and then stopped over-thinking every fucking thing.

I softly put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards me. She turned around and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that. I did like _that_."

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you would.' She cried in my arms and cutely pulled up her nose.

"I know that's not your thing though so I don't want you to ever do that again." I added while nodding against the side of her head.

"I just really need you to believe me. I was just scared Emma… I'm not strong like you."

It broke my heart to see her so scared and hurt.

"You are though… I'm so stubborn… and you didn't give up on me… you're here now… and I believe you.  
Do you know how strong of a person it takes to make me change my mind on something?"

She shook her head a little…

"I didn't know either until ten minutes ago… It seems it takes an incredibly gorgeous woman with an immensely big heart."

"I don't have a heart." She softly chuckled and it made me smile.

"Did I mention the woman is a notorious liar?" and joked.

"Shut up." She grinned but it only made me want to tease her further.

"Did I mention the woman has a killer body?" She lifted her head to be able to look at me then and smirked.

"Did I give you permission to gawk at me?" Her narrowed eyes locked hard onto my mine.

She stole my breath again… the air around us seemed to shift. Our energies fell into place.

As she re-positioned herself against me in my couch. Me… fully clothed and she entirely naked…  
But she was in charge and it was everything we both needed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mills." I managed to whisper.

"Do I need to punish my bad girl?" She grinned deviously.

I gulped and then licked my lips before attempting to answer.

"I"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you." she chuckled in amusement.

She knew that I would. Whatever that punishment would entail.

Her face grew more serious then. Not that it wasn't serious before. It was. But there'd also been a certain playfulness to it.  
Whereas now she just looked very serious and kind of vulnerable. Beautifully so, I must admit.

Her eyes shifted towards my mouth and I swear I felt the earth stop spinning.

In my peripheral vision I could see her breasts dangerously close to my clothed upper body. They looked nothing short from perfect.  
I wanted to touch them and all of her. but most of all I wanted her to tell me what to do with them.  
She exhaled onto my lips and my focus was back on her face.

A little smirk was threatening to break through on her features but didn't.

She whispered my name.

"Emma."

My lips parted slowly.

She then leaned forward and before her lips even touched mine, her tongue entered my mouth hungrily.

Oh she was greedy. And amazing. She invaded my face forcefully. Lunged forward and pushed her entire weight into my welcoming arms.

Her teeth bit into my swollen lips in between her hard sucking on them.

After a while she slowed down and I with her. My arms where around her waist.  
I wanted to lower them… feel her butt and make her rock against me. But I also wanted her to be in charge.

Because when she was… she made me feel like I didn't have a care in the world.  
Her nose then softly rubbed mine as she lazily let her tongue dance against mine.  
Her pace was much slower now and the situation felt like it was deliciously loaded.  
I could feel how wet I was, wanted her to know and be proud of it.

"I'm so wet." I murmured into her mouth because I strangely felt like it was my duty to tell her and naturally… her right to know.

She pulled back and grinned wide.

"Is that so, my needy little pet." She whispered those last words… as if she was testing them on me.

My eyes went wide when I realized I liked her calling me that. As weird as that sounds. I really did.

I swallowed and she noticed.

"Is that okay?" Her eyes narrowed, a little concerned that she'd freaked me out.

I smiled and nodded but was very aware of the fact that she had me blushing feverishly.

"I spent the last two weeks studying and… I'm confident I can be what you need now." She informed me softly.  
It was amazing how big that made me feel. That I was worth the effort for her. That she wanted me that much.

Her eyes shone with need too and I wanted to worship every inch of her. So very badly.

But the look on her face told me she was going to have me first and I would so very willingly comply with anything she wanted.

Her hands found the hem of my shirt before she swiftly pulled it over my head. She skillfully removed my bra and then went for the zipper of my pants.

I was so very nervous for her reaction when she'd find out…

"You're not wearing underwear." She breathed out. The wonder I saw on her face was beautiful.  
We both almost teared up. I know that might sound really weird but that moment was just very emotional for the both of us.

"I couldn't." I truthfully told her in a small voice.

And then slightly panicked.  
"I'm sorry I lied, Miss Mills. But it somehow… it felt so wrong to wear them, after you'd told me not to.  
Does that sound messed up? It does, doesn't it?"

"It sounds amazing, my beautiful little pet. It sounds like you never truly stopped being mine… and I most certainly love the sound of that."

She smiled wide with watery eyes. She looked so damn beautiful. What she said to me, the way she addressed me and held me… my emotions overflowed.

"I'm falling so hard." I somehow suddenly blurted out. Her mouth fell open and she breathed hard and whimpered loudly.  
I was biting my tongue… afraid of having crossed a line too soon… one she might not have been ready for.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds and then half moaned half said.

"I'm crazy about, Emma." At the exact same time she pushed what felt like three fingers insides of me.  
The way she filled me both emotionally and physically was completely overwhelming and amazing.

I instantly breathed out in desperation.

"Miss please, I need to." It was high pitched and both weird and amazing to hear myself like that.

She nodded fast and told me. "Come for me, darling. My beautiful Emma. My amazing pet. Come for me."

I did, I came hard. I'd never, in my entire life, cum as hard as I did then.

I flooded the palm of her hand while shaking against it.

She stayed inside of me while she kissed me possessively again. And I felt like I was on top of the world.

 _ **And that, Henry, is how I met your mother.**_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I'm sorry if you hate me for that last sentence... I just really couldn't help myself ^^  
**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that! Feel free to let me know. have a great day and peace out :)**


End file.
